


the devil tips his hat to me

by RandomFandom5



Series: Playlists [5]
Category: Christian Bible, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Original Work, Supernatural, Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Demonic Possession, Demons, Fanmix, Gen, Music, Playlist, Work In Progress, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandom5/pseuds/RandomFandom5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the devil tips his hat to me

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, the final installment in my series of playlists about angels, demons, and their relationships with humans and each other. There will be other playlists, and I will update these, but this is it for now. I'll probably have a new one soon---I've got tons of ideas.

**the devil tips his hat to me:** a playlist for demons

 

1\. **When You're Evil - Voltaire**

_I pledge my allegiance to all things dark_

_And I promise on my damned soul_

_To do as I am told_

_Lord Beelzebub has never seen_

_A soldier quite like me_

_Not only does his job_

_But does it happily_  

 2. **Disturbia - Rihanna**

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

3\. **Such Horrible Things - Creature Feature**

_I am not a bad man_

_Even though I do bad things_

_Very bad things_

_Such horrible things!_

_But it's not quite what it seems_

_Not quite what I seem_

_Aw, hell..._

_It's exactly what it seems!_

4\. **Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz**

_Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers remember where the thought is_

_I brought all this_

_So you can survive when law is lawless_

_Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead_

_No squealin', remember that it's all in your head..._

5\. **This Is Halloween - Marilyn Manson**

' _Round that corner, man, hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce_

_And how you'll scream!_

6\. **Don't Mess With Me - Temposhark**

_In my crown_

_I am king_

_I love their endless worshipping_

_I am raw_

_A dinosaur_

_But I will never be extinct_

7\. **No Good Deed - Wicked**

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_That's my new creed_

8\. **Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites - Skrillex**

_Dubstep/instrumental_

9\. **Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson**

_As he came into the window_

_It was the sound of a crescendo_

_He came into her apartment_

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

10\. **Pumped Up Kicks - Foster The People**

_All the other kids_

_With their pumped up kicks_

_Better run, better run_

_Outrun my gun_  

11\. **Cannibal - Ke$ha**

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty_

_That's when the hunger really hits me_

_Your little heart goes pitter patter_

_I want your liver on a platter_

12\. **Blood - My Chemical Romance**

_Well, they encourage your complete cooperation_

_Send you roses when they think you need to smile_

_I can't control myself because I don't know how_

_And they love me for it, honestly, I'll be here for a while_

13.  **Ghost - Mystery Skulls**

_Time for giving up the ghost_

_Fuck, it's you I hate the most_

_Baby, there's no guarantee, it doesn't matter_

14\. **Aha! - Imogen Heap**  

_Nicest, sweetest, utmost in everything_

_It's so charming, very charming_

_Well, reckon, play the fool_

_No one's ill at ease_

_And put the deepest Swiss bank trust in you_

_No one saw it coming_

15\. **Sympathy For The Devil - The Rolling Stones**

_So if you meet me, have some courtesy_

_Have some sympathy and some taste_

_Use all of your well-learned qualities_

_Or I'll lay your soul to waste_

16\. **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark - Fall Out Boy**

_I'm in the deep details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

17\. **Elements - Lindsey Sterling**

_(Instrumental)_

18\. **They - Jem**

_Who are they?_

_Where are they?_

_How can they possibly know this?_

_I'm sorry_

_So sorry_

_I'm sorry we do this_

19\. **The Bird And The Worm - The Used**

_All he knows_

_If he can't relieve it, it grows_

_And so it goes_

_He crawls like a worm_

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

20\. **Come Little Children - Erutan**

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows_

21\. **Wine Red - The Hush Sound**

_And there is discord in the garden tonight_

_The sea's wine red_

_This is the death of beauty_

_The doves have died_

_The lovers have lied_

22\. **Sail - AWOLNATION**  

_Maybe I'm a different breed_

_Maybe I'm not listening_

23\. **Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace**  

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

24\. **Gollum's Song - Emiliana Torrini**

_Where once was light_

_Now darkness falls_

_Where once was love_

_Love is no more_

_Now we say goodbye_

_We say you didn't try_

25\. **Mama - My Chemical Romance**

_Mama, we all go to hell_

_Mama, we all go to hell_

_It's really quite pleasant_

_Except for the smell_

_Mama, we all go to hell_

26\. **Satin In A Coffin - Modest Mouse**

_Are you dead or are you sleeping?_

_Are you dead or are you sleeping?_

_Are you dead or are you sleeping?_

_God, I sure hope you are dead_

27\. **Volatile Times - IAMX**

_Look at me_

_What have I become?_

_I am lost, I was once a gentleman_

28\. **Don't You Dare Forget The Sun - Get Scared**

_Cold white walls_

_Keep you from your padded brain_

_You just wanna stab again_

_Can't believe it's half this hard_

_You never knew your mind was dark_

29\. **I'm Alive - Next To Normal**

_I am what you want me to be_

_And I'm your worst fear, you'll find it in me_

_Come closer_

_Come closer_

_I am more than memory_

_I am what might be, I am mystery_

_You know me_

_So show me_

30\. **Seven Devils - Florence + The Machine**

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_Thousand armies couldn't keep me out_

_I don't want your money_

_I don't want your crown_

_See, I've come to burn your kingdom down_

31\. **Heaven Knows - The Pretty Reckless**

_Oh lord, heaven knows_

_We belong way down below_

32\. **Culling of the Fold - The Decemberists**

_Listen up, boy_

_And listen up, girl_

_It's a shallow little trench_

_And it's giving off a stench_

_It's a shallow little world_

33\. **Les rois du monde - Romeo et Juliette**

_Les rois du monde font tout ce qu'ils veulent (Kings of the world do whatever they want)_

_Ils ont du monde autour d'eux mais ils sont seuls (They've got many people around them, but they're lonely)_

_Dans leurs châteaux là-haut, ils s'ennuient (In their castles over there, they get bored)_

_Pendant qu'en bas, nous on danse toute la nuit (While below, we're dancing all night long)_

34\. **Victorious - Panic! At The Disco**

_My touch_

_Is black and poisonous_

_And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss, I know you need it_

_Do you feel it? Drink the water, drink the wine_

35\. **Monster - Kanye West feat. several others, but most importantly Nicki Minaj**

_Okay, first things first I'll eat your brains_

_Then I'm 'a start rockin' cold teeth and fangs_

_'Cause that's what a motherfuckin' monster do_

36\. **Shankill Butchers - The Decemberists**

_They used to be just like me and you_

_They used to be sweet little boys_

_But something went horribly askew_

_Now killing is their only source of joy_

37\. **Rev 22-20 - Puscifer**

_Don't be aroused by my confession_

_Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption, I know_

_Christ is coming_

_And so am I_

_You would too, if this sexy devil caught your eye_

38\. **Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At The Disco**

_Sycophants on velvet sofas_

_Lavish mansions, vintage wine_

_I am so much more than royal_

_Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_

_If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine_

_Heroes always get remembered_

_But you know legends never die_

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/user/hopenapier/playlist/5PPgvpS77MmWOSp8XykCQE


End file.
